


Cold Hands

by just_kys_fics



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_kys_fics/pseuds/just_kys_fics
Summary: Based off of a prompt, this fic takes place during Trolls when Poppy and Branch spend the night in the forest on the way to Bergentown. Things end up getting a little spicy when Poppy's hands get cold.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60
Collections: Best Broppy





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Aloha! I've recently become very invested in the Trolls fandom and now it's starting to show lol
> 
> I used a prompt generator, and the prompt I was given was "Branch letting Poppy warm their cold hands under their shirt", and gosh dang it I couldn't resist. I stayed up till 3:30am writing this!
> 
> This fic will have two parts, but I'm just going to keep it with the one for awhile to see how it goes.
> 
> Enjoy!

[During Trolls, Poppy's POV - 3rd Person]

Poppy shivered in her sleeping bag, rubbing her hands together to try and keep them warm. After all, it was only made out of a leaf. She sat up and looked over to Branch, whose gray form was turned away from her. Her pink gaze traveled to the area the fire had been, noticing that the flame was long gone. She huffed in frustration. If Branch was asleep and she woke him up, he'd get upset. But if he wasn't asleep and she interrupted his silence, he'd get upset. She closed her eyes and made a decision. If she had frostbitten fingers, there was no way she'd be able to save her friends. There was no choice.

"Br-"

"What, Poppy?" Branch growled, and she could see his entire body tense.

"Do you have anything to warm up my hands?" She decided to get straight to the point. If she wanted his help, she had to do her best not to make him lose his mind.

He didn't respond at first, and she worried that he wasn't going to. She waited for awhile before deciding to give up. She began to lay back down.

"Come here."

Poppy froze, startled by his voice. She looked at him with a dumbfounded expression, to which Branch rolled his eyes. 

"Come here, Poppy. Do you want to warm your hands up or not?" 

Not daring to utter a word, she slowly stood up from her sleeping bag, curious to know how he was going to help her. As she made her way over, he got up as well. Her brows furrowed as she noticed he had nothing in his hands, and a faint lavender blush was dusted across his cheeks. Was he okay?

"Now, I know you're probably not going to like this," he began, his tone soft. She had never heard him sound so gentle. "But this is the only thing I can think of other than rebuilding the fire, and that will take a lot more time anyway. And it will take away a lot of time that we could be sleeping. And it's just more work. But if you don't want to try this way, I'll build a fire. Y'know, a fire might be a better idea anyway because-"

Poppy raised an eyebrow as he continued to talk. Was he rambling? Did that mean he was nervous? Why would he be nervous? She didn't think he was even capable of the emotion. He always acted so proud and confident. She clenched her freezing fists, trying to stay on track. Nervous Branch or not, she needed to get her hands to a heat source. She placed a cold hand on Branch's shoulder, causing him to pause mid-sentence.

"Branch," she said, and he looked away. "I don't care what your idea is, but it feels like my fingers are going to fall off so please just get it over with."

He brought his blue eyes back to hers, and she saw an uncertainty there. What was he unsure of?

Branch shrugged her hand off of him and took a deep breath. One of his hands reached for the edge of his leaf vest and pulled it back to reveal a little more of his chest and midsection. Poppy stood there, not understanding. When she raised a questioning gaze back up to his face, she realized his blush had gotten significantly darker. 

"The chest is one of the warmest parts of the body," he blurted, his words almost slurring together. "So if you put your hands there they should warm up." He gestured to his sternum, gulping.

Poppy didn't know what to do. This shyness was a side of Branch she had never seen, and she couldn't decide if she liked it or not. She didn't have time to make up her mind though, they were losing time to rest and her friends needed her. 

She closed the small distance between them, getting within arm's length. She let her eyes move down to his exposed skin, wondering what it would feel like on her chilled hands. She tentatively reached a hand forward and placed the tip of her index finger in the middle of his chest, but quickly retracted it as Branch let out a sudden hiss. 

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to hurt you! Did I hurt you? I'm sorry!" Poppy stepped back again, afraid he would yell at her.

"No, no," he said quietly. "It was just really cold. Here." He reached out and grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. When she didn't protest, he guided her hand up and pressed it against his gray skin, and she gasped at the sudden warmth. 

The princess was so absorbed in the new sensation that she didn't notice her companion's eyes snap closed or his grimace as he held in another hiss. She slowly brought her other hand up and placed it next to the first, humming in delight. This felt so much better!

The two stood there, unmoving, until Poppy's hands felt normal again. She glanced up to find Branch's eyes trained on her, and her heart skipped a beat. What was going through his head? 

She began to remove her palms from his body and hesitated. There was something else in his eyes... Something darker. It was heated, like a small fire that was gradually growing. Poppy then forgot about the heat radiating from him and became very aware of the toned physique under her touch, and how fast his heart was beating. She broke their stare to allow her eyes to drift down and study the gray expanse. Her pink hands pressed against him before sliding down towards his torso, where she could feel muscles that had been earned with a lot of hard work. Her gaze raked over his body, and her fingers brushed over his abdomen. 

She was frightened by a deep groan, and her eyes jumped back to his face. His breath was hot against her cheeks, and his eyes were even darker than before. She shook herself out of her trance, and she was becoming extremely conscious of their situation. She flushed a deep magenta and jumped away from him, finding an interest in the ground. 

"I- umm... I-" Branch stammered, and she could hear his equal embarrassment. 

"I'm sorry. Goodnight, Branch." 

Poppy turned and shuffled to her sleeping bag, buried herself inside, and turned away from him. She could hear him quickly do the same. She sighed. What had she gotten herself into? Why had she done that? She knew one thing: nothing like that would happen again. And it was just a friendly mistake. They wouldn't talk about it. They won't even remember by morning. Right?


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy I'm back! I was going to wait even longer to post this but I just couldn't.
> 
> Here's the wrap on this two part fic, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I loved writing!

[Post TWT, Branch's POV - 1st Person]

I heard Poppy shiver behind me and cringed. I knew it was too cold to hike up this mountain. But she wanted to. She wanted to have a snowball fight and make snow angels and build a snowtroll. And she just wanted the two of us to go. Alone. She had been so busy with the other troll tribes that we hadn't gotten a moment to ourselves in awhile. I had been longing for her smile, her happiness, her touch. We had shared a few small kisses and hugs here and there, but other than that we hadn't been together at all. So of course I said I would hike up the mountain with her. 

But now she was quivering and I couldn't help but feel guilty. I should've given her a second coat to put over the first one. I should've found a place to stop and warm up. I should've been smarter. I stopped walking and turned around, watching Poppy struggle to rub her hands together and follow my tracks at the same time. Once she reached me she stopped and looked into my eyes, and my heart warmed. She had a big smile on her face and her pink eyes were so full of joy I almost forgot she was cold. 

"Branch," she said getting my attention. "I'm having a lot of fun and I can't wait to get to the top of this mountain, but do you happen to have anything to warm up my hands?" 

The words were so familiar that I thought I was dreaming. They were the same ones she'd used way back when we were on our way to Bergentown to stop Trollstice. The same words I replayed in my head every day because I just could not forget how she had so enticingly dragged her hands down my stomach.

"Branch?" I heard her call, and returned to the present. This wasn't one of my dreams. 

"Uh, well, I could build a fire but we'd have to gather kindling and based off all this snow that might take awhile." I was getting nervous. This was too much like that one night. "I mean there's another way but I don't know if you wanna do that... Why don't we just start looking for twigs and then I'll-" 

"Does this other way include your body heat?" Poppy asked, and my eyes widened. I nodded slowly, avoiding her gaze. 

"Aw Branch," she said, stepping closer and placing her hands on my jacket sleeves. "We're a couple now, you don't need to get so flustered about touching. I will admit you blushing is kinda cute though." 

I brought my eyes to hers. Was I blushing? I needed to stop. Did she know what she was saying? Did she remember that night in the forest? Probably not. Why would she?

"Do you not want me to touch you?" I heard her whisper, and I shook my head. 

"No!" I said, not wanting her to get the wrong idea. "Of course I want you to touch me." I could feel myself blush darker. "I-I mean your hands are cold. I can't let you get frostbite or something."

Poppy giggled and I could feel myself starting to panic. I began to unzip my jacket, revealing a light yellow and green flannel. I unbuttoned the shirt, immediately feeling the cold air against my blue skin. I didn't risk looking up at Poppy, fearing that I might change my mind and be embarrassed the for the rest of the trip. 

"The chest is one of the warmest parts of the body," I mumbled before I could stop myself. The memories were vivid. I couldn't chase them away. I couldn't stop thinking about her hands on me the way they had been. She just wanted some warmth. That was all. "Just put your hands there and they should start to warm up." I pointed to my chest, my eyes still turned down. 

Before I could say anything else, her hands were there, resting against my sternum. They were cold, but I didn't care. It was Poppy. Poppy touching me, Poppy standing so close, Poppy breathing on my neck. She had been so far away for so long but now she was here and so was her smile, her happiness, her touch. I had waited so long and now she was 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦...

My blue eyes traveled to her pink face, and oh my 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳 she was beautiful. She was so concentrated on warming her hands that her tongue poked out from her lips in the cutest way, and her eyes were so focused on what she was doing. If only my thoughts were comprehensive enough to write a poem about her expression. 

Her eyes met mine and I smiled a goofy, lovestruck grin, but it quickly faded once I noticed her change in demeanor. Her face was flushed, her eyes were burning a dark pink, and her smile was seductive. I gulped loudly, not sure what she was planning. 

And then she moved her hands down, much like the way she had that night under the moon but more intimately, and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. This feeling - this pure bliss - was something I had never experienced. It was otherworldly. It was hot. It was intense. And I wanted more. 

Poppy moved very slowly, as if she knew the agony it would put me through. She glided her fingertips across my collarbone and then down to my torso. She traced the small indentations of my muscles, and I let out a moan before I could stop myself. I stiffened, worried the noise would scare her like it did last time. Her hands had stopped moving, and I dared to look her in the eye again. What I found there was not fear. No, what I saw was half-lidded eyes over the most heated look I had ever seen in my life. She licked her lips, and I could feel myself leaning toward her. She smirked, and I lost it. 

I closed the few inches left between us and hungrily devoured her lips, kissing her in a way I never had before. Her hands slid unhurriedly back up my midsection, and I growled into her mouth. Oh 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳, the things she did to me.

We broke apart for air, and I could feel her fingers crawling up the sides of my neck. I shivered, unsure of what she was doing. And then her hands found my ears and I almost fell over. I grabbed her waist for support, not knowing what to do as she rubbed the bottoms of my earlobes. She was making me feel so many things and I couldn't even form a coherent thought anymore. I tugged her against me and locked our lips again, not able to contain myself any longer. Her hands trailed from my ears back down to my shoulders, and I felt her arms wrap around my neck. Her kiss was full of passion and desire, and I didn't want to let her go. I tightened my grip on her, not caring if it was too tight. She wasn't close enough. I needed more. I needed Poppy.

Her hands combed into the hair on my nape, then reached under my beanie and tangled themselves in my blue mane. I kissed her harder, finally earning a groan out of her. We pulled away again, breathing heavily. 

Poppy laughed and I continued to catch my breath but gave her a warm smile. I rested my forehead on hers and she blushed, looking down and busying herself with rebuttoning my flannel. Once she successfully hid my chest away again, she zipped my jacket back up. She started to pull away, but I held her close, a question making its way to the front of my mind. 

"That night... Back when we were going to save our friends from the Bergens. Did you ever...?" I trailed off, wondering if she remembered as well as I did. 

She grinned playfully and leaned forward, caressing my ear before whispering, "I've thought about it every day, hoping that someday I could relive it." 

And before I could do or say anything, she untangled herself from my arms and ran up the mountain. I stood there, mouth agape before finally running after her. 

She wasn't going to get far. I wanted more kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering writing more prompt-based Trolls fics and either just putting them into a compilation of prompt fics or maybe taking a few and writing full blown stories out of them, idk. Let me know what you would prefer!

**Author's Note:**

> *runs*


End file.
